


See My Dreams All Die

by whatweowetoeachother



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Smp, Feelings!!, Gross, Hurt No Comfort, Idk who yet tho, M/M, Sad Ending, but like in an emo way, pretty sure someone in this is gonna have an identity crisis soon, very dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatweowetoeachother/pseuds/whatweowetoeachother
Summary: Dream has a few regrets.Title is taken from So Cold by Ben Cocks and Nikisha Reyes-Pile
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	See My Dreams All Die

Dream turns around, and his heart skips. It isn’t just hesitancy in George’s eyes. The way he looks half-ready to recoil, fingers twitching between the bedsheets, twisting and wrinkling them in his palm, like he’s unconsciously moving to reach for a weapon. Dream wonders if he is so acutely aware of all this because it’s _George_ , or if he’d been so well-honed by the war to see even this as a threat. The disgust he cannot just be imagining in George's eyes are reflected in him.

“George.” It comes out as a cracked whisper. “George, I would _never _hurt you. You know that.”__

____

____

Dream tries to reach out, hands reaching out towards him, half a step towards the bed. He doesn’t know what to do. George is- George is more than anything, and he knows although he has turned into a monster he cannot afford to lose George. He relaxes his posture, as if calming a wild animal, palms open. Gradually, George loosens his hands from the sheets. They’re pristinely white, except where shadows have been cast from the crinkles from before. Dream wonders if it had taken a conscious effort to do so.

“I know, Dream,” George says, voice as soft as his. It is without a hint of tremor, stated as an absolute fact. _Dream will never hurt George. _But he’d still crumpled up the bedsheets, still sat with his body on-edge.__

____

____

“Then why are you-” Dream gestures, motions jerky. He cannot quite recalibrate his body to do as his mind says, still frozen from the fear of George’s judgement. The confusion slowly overtakes his terror, and it is not much better.

George smiles. It is not one of his bright ones, the ones that look like the sun. This one is soft, small and-- still the smallest bit scared, like he is smiling only for Dream’s sake. Dream knows himself to be adept in reading George’s expressions. He knows this one-- it’s the one George has been giving him, for months, ever since the war started. He cannot stand it. 

Finally getting a hold on his body, he moves to sit on the bed, far away enough for George to leave quickly, if he’d want to, and close enough for George to reach out, if he’d want to. Tactical planning. He’s good at this. Or maybe not so good at this, because George immediately rolls his eyes, and uncurls from his position to reach for him, pulling him closer. They face each other, Dream staring at George like he always does. Like he always has. George stares back. Dream is not sure he wants to know what he sees.

Slowly, George raises a hand to cup Dream’s cheek. Thumb strokes over his cheekbone. There isn’t a mask, neither one, not the porcelain one nor the one that turns him into a monster. Dream wonders if George sees another monster underneath those too, and why he isn’t scared of it.

“Not scared of you.” He leans forward and kisses Dream on the cheek. “Scared _for_ you.”

He wants to argue that out of the three of them, he had the least to worry about, but George kisses him again, this time on the lips, so Dream stays silent. The kiss is gentle, but purposeful, to make sure Dream would understand. That is what George is.

“Scared,” George breathes.

Dream closes his eyes.

Much later, when everything is over, Dream will sit in the corner of the room they are in now, in clothes splattered with blood that isn’t his, and he will wonder why he hadn’t asked George sooner, why he’d been so scared for him.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not ship the real people, just their online personas
> 
> thank you so much for reading and I know it's really short and I'm hoping I will have the will to write another chapter soon. Criticism and other suggestions are welcome!! Also please don't repost this to any other sites. I mean it's not likely it will be but as clarification. Also I haven't slept in at least thirty hours which is the only reason I'm actually posting stuff bc like sleep deprivation = terrible life decisions. It's my first work too!!
> 
> PS. If anyone is willing to help rewrite the summary for me then pls help I know it sucks ass


End file.
